BakuSchool/seria
BakuSchool to odrębna seria bakugan opowiadająca o przygodach wojowników w szkole i w internacie. Notatka od autorek Hej, tu Ami (JulieMakimoto2) i Mei (RunoMisaki1) seria polega ogólnie na tym że my piszemy pierwszy odcinek a ktoś inny może robić drugi itd. Czyli w skrócie: autorami mogą być prawie (wszyscy, którzy się wpiszą) wszyscy. Nasi bohaterowie będą mieszkać w internacie, pokoje proszę ustalić między sobą by nie było nieporozumień. Pokoje dla dziewczyn mają nr. 1-50 a dla chłopaków 51-100. Pokoje będą dwu i trzy osobowe. Seria będzie opowiadać o naszych przygodach w tej (nienormalnej) szkole. Nauczycieli stworzymy my oraz plan lekcji. Jeśli będziecie chcieli podzielimy się na dwie klasy ale to już zależy od ilości osób no i oczywiście od was. Jak macie jakieś pomysły to napiszcie. Można się dopisać do autorów i do bohaterów. Mamy nadzieje że będzie niezła zabawa. ;) Pozdrawiamy. PS: Prosimy się dostosować, jeśli chodzi o G bakuganów :) PS2: Odcinki zaczniemy pisać ,gdy będzie przynajmiej 5 bohaterów ,w każdej chwili może dojść nowy autor i nowy bohater. Autorzy odcinków *Mei (RunoMisaki1) *Ami (JulieMakimoto2) *Alex (Alex Krzystoń) *Osa (MaruchoPL) *Pit (EnP) *Adi (Adrianpower1) *Mick (NeoAce) *Max (Jinga111) *Dominik Grazz (Wutiche1) *Luk (ŁUKASZ 10) Bohaterowie Pierwszoplanowi *Mei Tanaki **Bakugan: Shuriken Tara **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Wiatr, ninja **Numer pokoju: 50 (z Ami i Alex) **Ulubione przedmioty: Plastyka, Angielski **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Niemiecki, Historia **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Piłka Nożna, Treningi Ninja **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.1 (Miała by więcej ale przez urywanie się z lekcji z powodu misji oblała kilka sprawdzianów) **Nr, w dzienniku: 25 *Ami Moy **Bakugan: Iron Elfin **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Ogólnie woda **Numer pokoju: 50 (z Mei i Alex) **Ulubione przedmioty: Plastyka ,Niemiecki **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Angielski ,Historia **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Terapia Pedagogiczna ,Piłka Nożna ,Kółko Plastyczne ,Chór **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.3 (Miała by więcej ,gdyby nie to ,że była zbyt pewna siebie i olała 2 semestr) **Nr, w dzienniku: 15 *Alex Taiga **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Natura, Magia Ziemi **Numer Pokoju: 50 (z Mei i Ami) **Ulubione Przemioty: Angielski, Plastyka, Muzyka **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Polski **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Piłka Nożna, Koła Malarskie **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.0 **Nr, w dzienniku: 23 *Oskar Swift **Bakugan: Mercury Dharak **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Władanie Alieusem, Magia Błyskawicy, Sharingan (zdolność) **Numer Pokoju: 51 **Ulubione Przedmioty: Informatyka, Angielski **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Historia, W-F **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Kółko Informatyczne, Piłka Nożna, Szkolne Treningi Bakugan **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.41 **Nr, w dzienniku: 19 *Lukas Lenny Tennyson **Bakugan:Total Dragonoid,Drakoid **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Siłą Ognia (na różne sposoby,Kosmitami sie zmienia,Ninja. **Numer Pokoju: 52 z (Pitem) **Ulubione Przedmioty: Informatyka, Angielski, Fizyka, W-F. **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Matma, Polak, Niemcy. **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Kółko Informatyczne, Piłka Nożna, Szkolne Treningi Bakugan **Srednia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.51 **Nr, w dzienniku: 10 *Peter Evans **Bakugan:Pluton Zerin **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Lód **Numer Pokoju: 52 z (Lukiem) **Ulubione Przedmioty: Informatyka, Fizyka, Muzyka **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Blologia, Niemiecki, Angielski **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Kółko Informatyczne, Piłka Nożna, Szkolne Treningi Bakugan **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.53 **Nr, w dzienniku: 2 *Adrian Dragneel **Bakugan: Zelion Darokoid **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Moc Ognia, Czarny ogień **Numer Pokoju: 53 **Ulubione przedmioty: Chemia, Infa, Historia, Matma, Angielski, Wf **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Polski **Klasa III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Plastyka, Teatr, Muzyka **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.48 **Nr, w dzienniku: 1 *Adrian Shane **Bakugan:Divine Leonidas **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Ultimate Ranger, Połączenie z Bakuganem, Cesarz Ognia **Numer Pokoju: 52 **Ulubione Przedmioty: Angielski,Informatyka **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Matematyka ,Chemia **Klasa: III gim. **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Trening Bakugan, Piłka Nożna **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie 5.0 **Nr, w dzienniku: 18 *Michael Kers **Bakugan: Zero Horidian **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Moc Mroku, Moc Trucizny **Numer Pokoju: 53 **Ulubione przedmioty: Chemia, Wf **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Polski **Klasa III gim. **Dodatkowe zajęcia: Muzyka **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.30 **Nr, w dzienniku: 8 *Max Jungle **Bakugan: Zefar **Moce: Wir **Numer Pokoju: 59 **Ulubione Przedmioty: Matematyka,Wiedza o bakugan,W-F **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Język Polski,Angielski,Wiedza o społeczeństwie **Klasa: ||| gim. **Średnia w poprzednej klasie 6.39 **Nr, w dzienniku: 6 Drugoplanowi *Kabuto **Bakugan: Blaze Vox **Moce lub inne umiejętności: podstawowe techniki wody, walka wręcz **Numer Pokoju: 99 (z Minato) **Ulubione Przedmioty: W-F **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: ? **Klasa: I liceum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: ? **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 4.5 *Minato **Bakugan: Ultra Gamma Hydranoid **Moce lub inne umiejętności: iluzje **Numer Pokoju: 99 (z Kabuto) **Ulubione Przedmioty: ? **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: ? **Klasa: I liceum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: ? **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 4.75 *Oliwia **Bakugan: Blitz Kosiarz Strachu **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Brak **Numer Pokoju: 01 **Ulubione Przedmioty: ? **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: ? **Klasa: III gimnazjum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: ? **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 4.9 **Nr. w dzienniku: 13 *Szatan **Bakugan: Brak **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Umie kontrolować wszystko co jest związane z przyrodą **Numer Pokoju: 54 **Ulubione Przedmioty: ? **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: ? **Klasa: II gimnazjum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Szkoła Muzyczna (Skrzypce) **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 4.32 *Artemis Gehabich **Bakugan: Brak **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Medyczne techniki **Numer Pokoju: 35 (z Milly) **Ulubione Przedmioty: Biologia, Fizyka **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: Matematyka, Chemia **Klasa: III gimnazjum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Kółko przyrodnicze **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.6 **Nr. w dzienniku: 4 *Zuzanna Swift **Bakugan: Brak **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Wyskoczenie na 50 metrów w górę, techniki Karate **Numer Pokoju: 38 **Ulubione Przedmioty: Angielski, Fizyka, Chemia **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Polski, Niemiecki **Klasa: II gimnazjum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Piłka Nożna **Średnia w poprzedniej klasie: 5.69 *Martin Evans **Bakugan: Neo Linehalt **Moce lub inne umiejętności: ? **Numer Pokoju: 55 **Ulubione Przedmioty: żaden? xD **Znienawidzone Przedmioty: każdy? xD **Klasa: II gimnazjum **Dodatkowe Zajęcia: Piłka nożna (Bramkarz) *Ornet **Bakugan: Nano Tigor **Moce lub inne umiejętności:Zna karate ma czarny pas **Numer Pokoju: 42 **Ulubiony przedmioty: W-F,Muzyka,Chemia **Znienawidzone Przedmioty:angielski. **Klasa: II gimnazjum **Dodatkow zajecia: Pilka nożna (atak) *Julie Moni **Numer w dzienniku: 14 **Klasa: III gimnazjum **Pokój: nr. 01 (z Oliwią) **Ulubione przedmioty: Plastyka,Muzyka,Przyroda i Niemiecki **Znienawidzone przedmioty: Angielski , Historia , Mtematyka **Dodatkowe zajęcia: sks-y , plastyka , chór , gitara i śpiew **Średnia w poprzeniej klasie: 5,15 **Moce lub inne umiejętności: Ogień i zapłon ogniem Inni *'Sebastian "Sknerus"' - uczeń III gim. Jako mały chłopiec, Sebastian lubił oglądać chmury. Wolał nie angażować się w "upierdliwe" działania, udając, że jest zajęty, aby uniknąć odpowiedzialności. Jest w pełni świadomy tej strony swojej osobowości. Sam mianował się "tchórzem numer jeden". W rzeczywistości jego najczęściej używane wyrażenia to "jakie to upierdliwe". Jednak, gdy obowiązki wzywają, Sknerus ma poczucie zobowiązania do towarzyszy. Mimo, że brakuje mu odwagi, jest w stanie poświęcić samego siebie przez wzgląd na jego przyjaciół i uczniów szkoły. Nie gra w bakugan ale jest bardzo dobrym koszykarzem. *'Milly Lovado' - dumna uczennica z klasy III gim. Milly zazwyczaj myśli o chłopcach i bardzo dba o swój wygląd, co widać już podczas jej pierwszych dni w szkole. Milly dba również o to, aby wiele osób uznawało jej wygląd, co prowadzi jej nieustąjącej diety, która ma sprawiać, że będzie wyglądać atrakcyjniej. Milly potrafi być bardzo pewna, szczera i nie boi się mówić tego co myśli. Jest z natury wesoła i potrafi być bardzo despotyczna, co bardzo często widać gdy rozkazuje lub krzyczy na swoich kolegów z klasy, gdy denerwują ją swoim zachowaniem lub wchodzą jej w drogę. Pochodzi z Australii. *'Aleksander "Czupiradło" '- Aleks jest bardzo energiczny, prosto myślący, i bardzo entuzjastyczny. Cechuje go uosobienie "miłego gościa". Jedną z takich cech jest jego pozorny brak zdrowego rozsądku, wierząc, że czasami może dostać to, co chce przez tego nie chcenie. Ma również głębokie poczucie honoru. Aleks znany jest z mówienia z szacunkiem do innych. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem jest chemia i fizyka. Lubi odkrywać nowe rzeczy i robić eksperymenty. Z chemii ma najlepsze stopnie w klasie. *'Robert "Kula"' - jest z klasy II liceum. To spokojny chłopak, kochający jedzenie. Zwykle ciągle coś pochrupuje. Robert jest bezwzględnie oddany swoim przyjaciołom, których zdobywał z niemałym trudem. Na początku zaprzyjaźnił się z Aleksandrem, wobec którego jest bezwzględnie lojalny i całkowicie mu ufa. Oddanie przyjaciołom i dobroduszność sprawiają, że młodzieniec jest jedną z najbardziej lubianych osób w szkole. To on pociesza Milly, kiedy ta załamuje się wiadomością o złej ocenie. Jego ulubionym przedmiotem jest historia. *'Maciej Dziedziczny' - uczeń klasy III gim. Najbardziej widoczną cechą, która charakteryzuje Maćka jest nadpobudliwość. Jest żywiołowy, niecierpliwy, impulsywny i nieuważny. Jest stosunkowo prosty i naiwny, wolno rozumie zasady lub sytuację, a często wymaga zbyt uproszczonej analogi, aby wyjaśnienie pomogło mu zrozumieć. Jest także bardzo zuchwały i rzadko zwraca uwagę na formalności i społeczną klasyfikację. Jego ulubiony przedmiot to WF. *'Mikołaj "Miki: Lovado' - chodzi do klasy II liceum. Najważniejszą cechą jaka występuje w Mikołaju, a zarazem jedną z tych, które trudno zobaczyć jest troska i opiekuńczość. Chociaż na początku nie było widać, czy Milly i Mikołaja naprawdę można rodzeństwem. Chociażby przez zachowanie wobec siebie. Później to już całkiem inna historia. Oboje zaczynają podchodzić do siebie z większym zaufaniem. Można było to zauważyć, kiedy Milly zaczęła się zwierzać bratu. Jego ulubiony przedmiot to polski. *'Ursula "Miley" '- uczennica klasy II gimnazjum. Dba o wygląd aż za bardzo ,czasami ubiera się jak dorosły. Ma bogatych rodziców. Jest bardzo chamska ,szczegulnie w stosunku do jej byłej przyjaciółki - Ami ,którą chce zniszczyć. Udaje ,że lubi Mei i Oliwię (przez co wkurza Mei i czasem przez to ląduje na dachu),by zrobić na złość Moy. Ma kilka starszych sióstr. Ursula nienawidzi swego imienia. Często podrywa chłopaków ,napoczątku nawet o tym nie wiedziała. Ma kiepskie stopnie ,najbardziej z matematyki. Nie ma ulubionego przedmiotu. *'Laurel Black' - miła uczenica II gim. Przyjacielska ,wysportowana i zabawna. Często dziwnie mówi. Ma okropnych rodziców. Czasami mówią na nią "Laura". Dziewczyna zawsze na przerwach przychodzi do klasy III gim. ,gdzie ma najlepszą przyjaciółkę. Laurel jest bardzo mądra. Jej najgorszą wadą jest upartość. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest informatyka. Pochodzi ze USA. *'Natalia "Brownie"' - dziewczyna z III klasy gim. Jest to miła dziewczyna. Jej ulubiony kolor to brązowy ,z czego ma przezwisko "Brownie". Dobrze się uczy ,jej oceny nie spadają poniżej czwórki. Jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Laurel. Dziewczyna ma przyjazne uosobienie. Jej ulubionym przedmiotem jest Angielski. *'Paulina Świerszczyk' - chodzi do klasy I gim. Jest najbardziej zboczoną dziewczyną w szkole ,choć nikt nie ma na to dowodu. Ma brata. Wcześniej kochała się w Szatanie. Ugania się za osobami z III klasy gimnazjum. Jest wredna. Gdy zaczyna być miła to znaczy ,że coś chce. Jest kiepska w uczeniu się. Jej ulubiony przedmiot to godzina wychowawcza. *'Krzysztof "Szczep" '- uczeń III klasy gimnazjum. Często dokucza wszystkim. Zazwyczaj dziwnie mówi. Krzyś jest zabawny ,a gdy mu się za chce jest miły. Nie uważa na lekcjach. Pani często przesiada go do dziewczyn. Krzysiu ma dobre oceny ,zazwyczaj nie spada poniżej trójki. Jego ulubiony przedmiot to niemiecki. *'Zofia Kwiatkowska' - nie opanowana uczennica I klasy gimnazjum. Jej oceny to piątki lub szóstki. Często krzyczy ,piszczy lub płacze. Jest pupilkiem wszystkich nauczycieli. Zazwyczaj chłopacy jej dokuczają. Nienawidzi WF'u. Nie wiadomo co jest jej ulubionym przedmiotem Odcinki *Odcinek 1 "Nowa szkoła wita!" *Odcinek 2 "Razem raźniej" *Odcinek 3 "Młodsi Koledzy" *Odcinek 4 (pisze Pit i Osa) *Odcinek 5 (pisze Mei) *Odcinek 6 (pisze Alexy) *Odcinek 7 (pisze ?) *Odcinek 8 (pisze Mei) *Odcinek 9 (pisze ?) *Odcinek 10 (pisze ?) Odcinki *Odcinek 1 "Nowa szkoła wita!" *Odcinek 2 "Razem raźniej" *Odcinek 3 "Młodsi Koledzy" *Odcinek 4 (pisze Pit i Osa) *Odcinek 5 (pisze Mei) *Odcinek 6 (pisze Alexy) *Odcinek 7 (pisze ?) *Odcinek 8 (pisze Mei) *Odcinek 9 (pisze ?) *Odcinek 10 (pisze ?) Nauczyciele *'Pani Herbata '- pani od matematyki klasy I-III gim. Na pierwszy rzut oka sympatyczna ale na lekcjach rozpoźciera skrzydła, co oznacza tu "wrzeszczenie na każdego po kolei" *'Pani Żmija '- pani do biologii klas III gim. i I-III liceum. Normalna to nie właściwe słowo, ale nienormalna - już tak. Chyba że osoba, która zamiast modelu przynosi na lekcje żywą żmije, a zamiast do zoo leci z klasą na biegun połnocny jest osobą normalną. *'Pan "Alphonse" Poe '- dyrektor szkoły. Boi się dosłownie wszystkiego, po krzesła a kółkami po mikrofalówki. Dba o swoich "podopiecznych" jak by za uratowanie ich zdrowia lub życia dostawał codziennie po 10.000 zł. *'Pani Kaloryfer'- wychowawczyni naszych bohaterów. Ma codziennie załamke przynajmniej po 6 razy w ciągu lekcji. Uczniowie uwielbiają doprowadzać ją do szału. Ach, ta dzisiejsza młodzież... *'Pan Zgredek - '''pan od Niemieckiego. Waryjat 1 Klasy ale nauczyciel l-lll Gim. Niby chce postawiać pały swoim uczniom lecz oni są zawsze wykuci na blache. *'Pan Telefon - '''pan od Infy.. dokoncze pozniej CDN z pojawieniem się nowych nauczycielów w odcinkach xd Plan Lekcji Poniedziałek *Matematyka *Muzyka *Angielski *Język polski *Historia *Niemiecki Wtorek *---- *---- *Matematyka *Informatyka *Religia *Geografia Środa *Godzina wychowawcza *Angielski *Religia *Język polski *Edukacja dla bezpieczeństwa *Fizyka Czwartek *Wiedza o bakugan *W-F *Historia *Matematyka *Język polski *Wiedza o społeczeństwie Piątek *Niemiecki *Chemia *Matematyka *W-F *Biologia *Język polski Galeria bohaterów MeiBakuSchool.jpg|Mei Tanaki, uczennica III gim MeiOsaZadumBakuSchool.jpg|Kabuto, Mei i Osa Aveeeeeeek.png|Ami Moy ,uczennica III gim OsekBakuSchool.jpg|Osa Swift, uczeń III gim. Alexyschoool.png|Alex Taiga, uczennica klasy III gim. BakuSchoolAdi.png|Adi Dragneel uczeń III gim Kategoria:Seria Bakugan